The present invention relates to a piston for a two-cycle engine, especially the mixture-lubricated two-cycle engine of a manually-guided implement such as a power saw, a cut-off machine, or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,391 discloses a piston for an internal combustion engine in a motor vehicle, with a recess being disposed on the inner side of the piston that extends above the wrist pin bore and in which oil is intended to accumulate that is to be pressed onto the wrist pin boss.
It has been shown that no adequate cooling of the wrist pin eye of a mixture-lubricated two-cycle engine can be achieved with such a measure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a piston for a two-cycle engine with which a heating-up of the wrist pin eye is reduced.